The Princess of Kallas Dawn
by NightKat86
Summary: Yakko was once betrothed to marry Princess Penelope, from the neighbouring kingdom to Warnerstock before both kingdoms were destroyed by Salazar. What will Yakko do when Mr Plotz is eager to carry on his parents' wish? Is she still as he remembers her?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone! This is a result of my re-watching some (not all – Damn youtube!) of the animaniacs episodes recently.

The background of the story is based on the movie – the Warners are from a royal family and are meant to be the rulers of Warnerstock. However, the kingdom was destroyed and they live in the water tower of Warner studios in California.

Hopefully the prologue will make sense of everything. I intend to do a sequel to this and might even do a series, depending on how popular they are, so if you like, please review.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Many years ago, there once existed two mighty kingdoms: Warnerstock and Kallas Dawn. Equal in prosperity and wealth, the rulers of these neighboring countries, the Warners and the Gilmores, were close friends and staunch allies, and always sought to unite their kingdoms in harmony and peace.

When the first son of the Warners was born, all the land rejoiced, and the King and Queen of Kallas Dawn showered gifts upon the young prince, taking pleasure in their friends' happiness.

Then, their own little bundle of joy graced them; a daughter, whom they named Penelope, and she was the precious jewel of Kallas Dawn.

"Congratulations my friend!" the Warner King exclaimed when he and his wife visited. "She is a beautiful little thing. Ah, such happy times are before us! And do you know a great opportunity has been given us through this blessing."

"What do you mean?" old King Gilmore asked.

"Well, suppose my son, Yakko, were to one day marry your daughter, Penelope? It would complete the unison between Warnerstock and Kallas Dawn; perhaps even create a new Kingdom if our kingdoms prosper so well, and both our peoples will be united! What do you say, my dear friend?"

"I think it's a splendid idea," the king replied. "But suppose they do not get along? I will not force my daughter to marry someone she does not love."

"Of course not," the Warner king replied. "Let us bring them together while they are children. They can become playmates and friends. And then, who knows! If all goes well, perhaps the seeds of love will grow."

It did not go well, however. When they were five years old, Yakko and Penelope met for the first time. Less than five minutes later, Yakko came away with a fat lip and Penelope with a ripped up teddy bear.

Not to be deterred, their parents tried again the following year, and the year after that, with worsening results. But no other opportunities came for further meetings. In the same year, Salazar rose up against Warnerstock and overthrew the King and Queen. The armies of Kallas Dawn marched in retaliation, but Salazar's forces were too great and they too were defeated; and Salazar claimed rule over both kingdoms.

Yakko and his two siblings, Wakko and baby Dot, were moved to Warner bros. Studios in California, where they remain to this day.

As for Princess Penelope, she disappeared from all knowledge. Some say she perished in the fires of Kallas Dawn. But others believe she survived, and lives in hiding somewhere in America…


	2. Chapter 1 A new proposal

**Chapter 1 – A New Proposal**

"No."

"Yakko."

"No!"

"Now, Yakko – "

"NO! NO WITH WHIPPED CREAM, SALAD CREAM AND EVERY OTHER KIND OF CREAM YOU CAN THINK OF WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! NO, NO, NO!"

Mr Plotz wiped away the downpour of spit from his face.

"Not even to honour your dead parents' wishes?" he asked.

Yakko narrowed his eyes and they flashed dangerously.

"Low blow, Thad old chum. Even for you."

Plotz laughed nervously. His collar felt very tight all of a sudden and he was sweating profusely.

Scratchansniff tried to ameliorate the situation.

"Come, come Yakko. Try to be reasonable."

"Reasonable? You're trying to marry me off to a girl I barely know, and let's face it, don't have very fond memories of. Actually, forget that – You're trying to marry me off! I'm 14 for crying out loud!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Plotz sighed. "We're not marrying you off… yet."

"We just want you to meet her," Scratchy added quickly, "go on a few dates, see if you like her. She'll be living with us anyway. Just think of her as another playmate for you, ya? Doesn't that sound nice? And then in a few years, who knows!"

"I knows," Yakko replied, "I've already met her, 3 times, and I ended up with a black eye, a flattened head and a missing tooth. There's no way – NO WAY – am I going anywhere near her, never mind marry her."

"Ach, that was years ago, " Plotz said dismissively, "it'll be different now you're both older."

Yakko folded his arms and turned his back on them defiantly.

"You marry her then."

Plotz grabbed Yakko by the neck and brought him so close their noses touched.

"Listen, you little runt," he seethed. "I let you and your siblings get away with murder around here , but not this time. This time I'm putting my foot down. Now, the girl's guardian is paying me a handsome amount to keep her here, and also promises me she has a great talent that'll send the studios profits sky high. But it's all under the condition that I can guarantee you will marry her when you come of age. Now, you may not like it, and frankly I don't care – but when she arrives you're going to behave, be nice and charm the pants off her – DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

Yakko reacted the only way he knew would work. Grabbing Plotz's face, he gave him a loud smacker on the lips. Spluttering, Plotz released him, and Yakko escaped out the window, making a beeline for the water tower.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?"<p>

"No."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

Are you kidding me?"

"No!"

"THEN WHAT MADE YOU THINK I WOULDN'T SCREAM WHERE THERE WERE PEOPLE!"

The old man looked around the diner nervously as everyone stopped eating and stared at them.

"I took a shot," he mumbled, rubbing his head.

"BENJI!"

"Shhh! Penny, for God sake calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!"

"You're scaring the other customers, Penny."

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry, am I scaring you?"

Some of the customers nodded nervously.

"Well, you wont have to put up with me for long, 'cause I'm apparently gonna get pimped off to a movie studio!"

Benji grabbed her arm and dragged her out the diner.

"You're not being – em – shipped off," he hissed, "this is what your parents wanted."

"Well, they're dead, so that makes it null and void."

"Penny, please. You know that's not the only reason. I can't keep you here anymore, and Warner studios is the only place where you'll be safe."

"Wrong, it's the only place you can think of," Penny said stubbornly, "There are loads of places in the world I'd be safe, if you'd put a little more thought into it."

"Penny…" Benji groaned.

"I'll go anywhere else," Penny pleaded, "Anywhere, I promise. But I'm not living with him. And I'm NOT marrying him!"

"Look, the marriage part is a long way off," Benji said, "and he has a brother and sister now, so you'll have new friends and you'll be with your own kind."

"His siblings are probably as bad as him," Penny grumbled flicking her fringe out of her eyes. "Yakko Warner. I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"

"Don't be silly, you don't hate him," said Benji, now starting to get irritated.

"Yes I do!" Penny insisted. "He ripped up my teddy bear!"

"That was 9 years ago!"

"What about the time he pushed me off the treehouse?"

"Well what do you expect!" Benji said in exasperation, "you hit him with a sledgehammer!"

"But – But – "

"Penny, I'm not going to argue with you. The decision's been made. You're going."

Penny bit her lip. "But I want to stay with you," she said softly, "we can go travelling over the world. I won't be in danger if we keep moving about. Couldn't we do that?"

"No darlin'," Benji answered, patting her little head, "it's just too risky. You have something precious that bad people out there will use for their own ends, and it's no longer a secret that you're with me. Staying with the Warners, you'll be surrounded by people every day – good people! I wouldn't send you anywhere without checking the place first. The CEO is a bit of a money-grubbing ass, but apart from that, there's people there who will look after and protect you. It's for the best, my dear."

Big tear drops fell down Penny's white cheeks, and she hugged Benji, burying her face into his massive belly.

"I don't want to go," she whimpered, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"I know darling," Benji replied, his own tears starting to prick his eyes. "But don't worry. Thing's won't be as bad as you think. Just you wait and see."


	3. Chapter 2  She's coming! She's coming!

**Chapter 2 – She's coming! She's coming!**

It was a dark, cold night. The moon and stars were veiled by billowing clouds threatening with rain.

Down below, in the little village of Windywilows, nothing stirred; all were slumbering peacefully, and the white florescent streetlights filled the streets with an eerie aura.

Suddenly, someone flitted across the light and flew into the shadows. It moved through the streets, faster than one would think, with a mass so large, but it made it's way quickly and silently, to a large house on the outskirts of the village.

It approached cautiously, and circled the building several times. All was dark and silent inside.

"_**Harold!"**_

The figure froze. He was covered from head to toe in black like a ninja; his massive chest heaving in anxiety and his tiny knees knocked.

"Mama?"

_**"**__**It**__**'**__**s **__**Izma, **__**you **__**fool!**__**"**_

"Izma?" He looked round.

"Where are you?"

"_**I'm in your head."**_

Harold looked up. "How did you get in there?"

There was the sound of someone slapping their head with their hand.

"_**I**__**'**__**m **__**not **__**actually **__**in **__**there, **__**you **__**moron!**__**"**_ the voice hissed. It was an old lady's voice, hoarse and cruel.

"_**I'm using my magic to talk to you inside your head."**_

"Oooohhhh…"

"_**Hurry up and get in the house!"**_

"But I'm scouting the parameter," Harold said, his little beady eyes narrowing as he swiftly looked left and right with a dramatic air.

"_**Harold, **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**not **__**in **__**a **__**James **__**Bond **__**movie,**__**"**_ Izma said, _**"**__**Now, **__**get **__**in **__**there!**__**"**_

Harold jumped to, and scrambled to the door with a frightened squeak.

He was just wondering how he would open it without waking the people inside, when the door opened of its own accord, making many a creak and groan.

Question marks floated about Harold's head as he carefully stepped inside.

With the lights from the street shining in through the windows, he could see the place was completely bare; no furniture, no utilities and… No people.

"Uh oh."

"_**What? What is it? What's wrong?"**_

This time it was a man that spoke inside Harold's head, with a very posh accent.

"Who's that?" Harold asked, now completely confused.

"_**It**__**'**__**s **__**our **__**employer, **__**Harold,**__**"**_ Izma answered. "_**Give **__**me **__**that **__**back! **__**Who **__**gave **__**you **__**permission **__**to **__**get **__**in **__**here?**__**"**_

"_**Listen **__**you **__**old **__**hag,**__**"**_ the man spat, _**"**__**I**__**'**__**m **__**paying **__**you **__**good **__**money **__**for **__**your **__**services, **__**so **__**I **__**have e**__**very **__**right **__**to **__**be **__**here.**__**"**_

"How can you both fit in my head?" A very bewildered Harold interjected.

"_**Harold, **__**honey, **__**an **__**entire **__**football **__**stadium **__**full **__**of **__**people **__**could **__**fit **__**into **__**your **__**head **__**and **__**still **__**have **__**plenty **__**of **__**leg **__**room,**__**"**_ was Izma's droll reply.

"_**Enough **__**jabbering!**__**"**_ the man's voice roared. _**"**__**Why **__**did **__**you **__**go **__**uh-oh?**__**"**_

"Oh, right. Well, there's no one here."

There was a pause.

"_**What **__**do **__**you **__**mean **__**no **__**ones **__**there?**__**"**_ asked the man.

"What I mean is… Well… There's no other way for me to put it – There's no one here."

"_**Harold, **__**are **__**you **__**sure **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**at **__**the **__**right **__**address?**__**"**_ the man asked with a sceptical tone.

"_**Yes **__**he **__**is,**__**"**_ Izma chimed in_**,**__**"**__**Look, **__**you **__**can **__**see **__**him **__**on **__**my **__**magic **__**map, **__**see? **__**Looks **__**like **__**they**__**'**__**ve **__**scarpered.**__**"**_

The man yelled in frustration, and Harold felt like his head would explode. There was the sound of smashing and crashing, and things getting torn apart. Harold wondered nervously if it were the contents of his head. He hoped not.

After a few minutes the sounds of destruction subsided and, were replaced by rasp heavy breathing.

"_**You **__**better **__**be **__**paying **__**for **__**all **__**that,**__**"**_ Izma said calmly.

"_**Izma,**__**"**_ the man said, his voice now soft and sinister. _**"**__**Whatever **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**paying **__**you **__**now,**__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**double **__**it**__** – **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**triple **__**it! **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**give **__**you **__**anything **__**you **__**desire, **__**just **__**find **__**her, **__**Izma. **__**Find **__**her!**__**"**_

"_**As **__**you **__**wish, **__**my **__**lord,**__**"**_ Izma said, her voice full of glee at the prospect of more riches.

There was a moment's silence, and Harold stood in the middle of the house, at a loss what to do.

"_**Harold!"**_

"Yes Izma?"

"_**Get back here now. I'm gonna need to bring out the big guns to find this little rat…"**_

* * *

><p>Yakko sat forlornly in the living room of the water tower, feeling angry and misunderstood.<p>

Beside him, Wakko was tinkering with some contraption for his gag bag, his large tongue sticking out in concentration.

Dot, meanwhile, was dancing about dressed in a maid outfit, with a duster in her hand.

The moment he got home, Yakko had told his siblings everything that had happened, getting more and more angry as he spoke. When he finished, he expected them to take his side, proclaim how unfair it was and seek immediate retaliation. Instead, Wakko had shrugged his shoulders and asked what the problem was, while Dot had squeaked with joy and started cleaning the tower in preparation for the new addition.

"This is so wonderful!" she said to herself, "another girl at last! Someone I can play dolls with, go shopping with, and dress up with! Oh, I can't wait!"

"While you're at it, set up a few giant mouse traps, "Yakko said drearily, "we're gonna need them when she goes all rampant beast on us."

"Don't be so mean," Dot said with a frown. "You better be nice to her."

"Won't have to little sis," Yakko replied, "because the moment she moves in, I'm moving out."

"Is she really that bad?" asked Wakko, his gadget, whatever it was, now zipping round and round his head, making a funny chirping noise.

"Yes, and worse!" said Yakko, grapping his brother's arm and shaking him. "I'm missing a molar because of that crazy girl – And that was when she was only 5! Imagine the damage she could do now!"

"What did you do to her?" Dot asked.

"Do?"

"Yes," Dot said sweetly, "what did you do to make her hit you?"

"I didn't do anything," Yakko said, looking offended. "I was a complete and total innocent."

"I find that hard to believe," replied Dot, now hanging inside a lampshade as she dusted it. "A girl doesn't hit unless there's a specific reason. Provocation, for example."

Yakko frowned. "Alright, alright," he said, "There…may have been an incident involving her teddy bear."

"Uh huh," Dot nodded wisely and continued dusting.

"You destroyed it?" Wakko asked.

"Ahhhh….Yes, in a manner of speaking."

"And she punched you for that?"

"Yeah. She wasn't strong enough to use her sledgehammer then. You know, you two should get married," he said to Wakko, "You with your mallet, her with her sledgehammer; match made in heaven."

Wakko chuckled, and promptly used his mallet to smash his flying gadget, which was now repeatedly banging itself against the wall.

"Well, I'd say you got let off lightly," Dot said, taking out the hoover. "If it'd been my teddy bear, I would've skinned you alive."

"Look, the thing scared me alright!" Yakko cried, feeling like he was being unduly judged, "it was all stitches and rags, and it had no eyes! I was only little, I didn't know any better. And it certainly didn't warrant that kind of reaction!"

"Well, you guys can talk it out when she's here," Dot said. She was now losing interest and there was still loads to do.

"Wakko, can you do me a favour and set up the spare bed in my room, please?" she asked.

"Righto."

Wakko strolled to the door.

"You guys are seriously gonna let her live here?" Yakko asked, his exasperated tone making Wakko pause.

"Sure we are."

"But, after everything I just said – "

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" Wakko said. "She's got nowhere else to go. And our parents were all friends. We're practically the only family she has left."

"Oh great!" Yakko said, waving his hand in the air, "Let's just get a priest right now, and be done with it!"

"Is that what's bothering you?" Dot said, "Look, obviously you don't have to marry her if you don't want to, but that's years away yet, and by that time, who –"

"If you say "who knows" Dot, I swear I'll go into your room and I **will** rip up your teddy bear!"

"The point is," Wakko said, trying to keep everything calm, "right now, she needs our help. Her parents were killed by Salizar and her kingdom was destroyed, just like ours. We all got to stick together."

Yakko stood defiantly, but stayed silent. For once, he had lost the argument, and he knew it. After all, his siblings had the moral high ground; they were completely in the right.

"Look, worst case scenario, and she is a crazy psycho girl," said Dot, "there's three of us and one of her. I think we'll more than capable of handling her and her sledgehammer. But until we actually meet her, we should reserve judgement, right?"

Reluctantly, Yakko nodded, though he was clearly not pleased. Dot climbed up onto the sofa so she was level with him and patted his head.

"Good boy. Now go and help Wakko with the bed. She'll be here any minute and the place is no where near ready."

Just then, the door swung open, and doctor Scratchinsniff came in all flustered.

"Yakko, Wakko, Dot!" he said, "come down now, the taxi's just arrived. Ralph is letting them in. Come on, quick, quick! She's coming! She's coming!"

**Well, Chapter 3 up and running. Thank you for the reviews so far, glad you're enjoying it. Next chapter will be up asap - the fateful meeting! How will they react to each other after so many years? Watch this space!**


	4. Chapter 3 The Meeting

**Chapter 3 – The Meeting**

The taxi pulled up outside the large office building in the centre of the movie studios.

In any other circumstances, Penny would have had her head out the window taking photos, for there was a lot to see and more than a few celebrities about. But today, Penny sat slumped, her expression downcast, and became even worse when they finally stopped at their destination.

"Penny, smile for goodness sake," Benji said, holding the door for her as she jumped out. "Anyone looking at you would think someone had just died."

"Sorry."

Penny gave him a wide, toothy, and very very scary grimace.

"Is that better?"

"Oh yeah, much," Benji answered sarcastically, passing her suitcase to her. "You look like you belong in the Texas chainsaw massacre."

Penny returned to being sullen. "Well, it's the best I got, Benj."

"And you could have at least dressed up a bit," Benji continued, looking at her up and down. "This is a special day, after all."

Penny rolled her eyes at the last part. She looked at her reflection in the glass doors of the building. Her ebony hair was down about her shoulders in loose curls with her fringe swept to the side and pinned back with a cute diamante butterfly clip. She was wearing a plain, bright red tank top and a black skirt, flared with an asymmetrical hem. Black knee high boots and plenty of jewellery finished the look, and she was very much the perfect example of rock chick glam, which was exactly what she was going for.

"Well, what would you have preferred?" She asked, more than a bit offended that Benji was criticising her wardrobe.

"What was wrong with that lovely pink pinafore dress I left out for you?" Benji asked. "You would look exactly like – "

"A princess?" Penny finished his sentence. Benji blushed; embarrassed that she was so able to read him.

"Yeah, this is definitely not a match-making process," Penny said, leading the way into the building. "Honestly Benj, you're about as discrete as a fart after beans and toast."

"Well, what's wrong with looking like a princess," Benji protested, chasing after her, "after all, you are one."

"I stopped being a princess the moment the fires were lit," Penny mumbled, "so you might as well come back to reality, because this isn't gonna be one of those fairytales where the prince and princess meet and live happily ever after. Especially not with this prince."

"Pleeeeeaaase be nice," Benji pleaded, his hands together in prayer. "You're going to be living here for the foreseeable future, no point in making enemies out of anyone. And don't forget to smile when you see Yakko. Not that psycho smile, but your dazzling smile."

"Don't push it Benj," Penny replied, "I'm here and I'm not running off, that's all you got, so you better work with it."

Benji sighed, but didn't argue further, realising it was futile. He dreaded to think what was coming up.

Making their way to the reception desk, they were greeted by a tall, lanky man in a white tunic. Penny thought he looked a little creepy: He had a funny, bald head and his glasses looked like they were glued to his face. He smiled and waved at them.

"Hello," he said in a funny accent, "Mr Plotz asked me to greet you here. You must be Penelope."

He bent down a little and extended his hand to Penny, who flinched when her full name was used. She shook his hand grudgingly.

"I prefer to be called Penny," she said, her voice showing her irritation. The man looked embarrassed.

"Oh, really?" he stammered, "I always thought Penelope was a very pretty name."

"Well, you can call me that if you want," Penny replied sweetly, "but I should warn you, the people who did all met with very bad unforeseeable accidents."

The man gulped, and wiped the sweat off his forehead with a hanky.

"Well, um, I'm Doctor Scratchansniff," he said, "The studio shrink."

Penny's eyes widened. "Your name is Scratchansniff?"

"Yes."

"No offence mate, but I wouldn't be so proud to introduce myself with a name like that."

"Penny!"

Scratchansniff had turned red and laughed awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry," Benji said, glaring at Penny, "Penny's, um, finding all this rather difficult."

"No, no not at all," Scratchansniff, "not a problem, believe me. I've dealt with worse. Much, much worse."

He led them into the lift, and pushed the button for the top floor. He and Benji chatted about Penny, with Benji double checking that everything was being done to keep her as comfortable as possible. Penny only half listened, having fallen back into a depression. She had hoped that she would be living in her own quarters, but Scratchansniff assured Benji that the Warners were delighted to have Penny moving in with them, and couldn't wait to meet her. Benji seemed please with this and smiled and Penny encouragingly. But Penny didn't smile back, she was too busy thinking of the various things she could do to defend herself in the future. Yakko had been bad enough by himself – and no doubt he would be worse older – but three Warners were going to be hard to go up against, especially if his siblings were like him.

On the top floor, Scratchansniff led them down a long, gleaming corridor, at the end of which was a door, and a small plump man in a business outfit.

He waddled down to meet them as they approached.

"Mr Benji, sir," the little man said, shaking Benji's arm a little too eagerly, "I delight to finally put a face to the name. I am Mr Plotz, Warner Brothers Studio CEO. I hope you had a pleasant journey."

"We did, thank you," Benji replied curtly. "May I present, Princess Penelope Gilmore. Of course, for her safety, she should only be referred to as Penelope"

Penny stifled a laugh as Mr Plotz performed a dramatic and very ridiculous bow in front of her.

"I pleasure to meet you, Penelope."

"Penny."

"Eh, what?"

"I prefer Penny."

"Well, I don't want to be too familiar," Mr Plotz said, glancing at Benji, "Shall I just continue to call you Penelope?"

"If you want a sledgehammer in the face, sure."

Mr Plotz jumped away from her. Penny wondered why he was so terrified. All she did was mildly threaten him. Benji smiled. This time, he did not reprimand her.

"Oh, you're gonna fit right in," Mr Plotz said, sounding more frightened now than eager. "The Warner's will just love you, that's exactly there kind of thing."

He and Scratchansniff both flinched, and Penny finally understood. Clearly the Warners had caused a bit of trouble for these two. Of course, they were perfect targets; anyone could see that from a mile off. Penny smiled and tried to imagine what kind of things they could've done.

"Anyway, speaking of which," Mr Plotz's face brightened. "The Warners are actually inside my office here, waiting to meet you."

Penny's smile vanished. "What?"

"In you go, my dear."

"What? Alone?"

"Well, we think its best," Mr Plotz said, looking at Benji for support, "you don't want us old fuddy duddys hanging about while you're getting to know each other."

Penny looked to Benji beseechingly. But Benji just smiled and gently pushed her forward.

"Go on my dear," Mr Plotz said in a sing song voice, "don't want to keep them waiting. Especially Yakko, he's so eager to see you again."

'Yeah, I'll bet he is,' Penny thought pausing at the door. 'He's probably got an anvil with my name on it hanging above the door.'

She was just contemplating taking out her sledgehammer when the door was opened, and all three men pushed her in, and she stumbled into the room with a cry.

* * *

><p>Yakko, Wakko and Dot were all sitting on Plotz's desk when the door opened. Wakko and Dot turned and watched the Penny fall to the floor, while Yakko remained defiantly still, with his back to them, staring out the window.<p>

A few minutes of tense silence went by, with Penny and the two younger siblings staring at each other. Penny felt vulnerable and embarrassed. This was not how she had wanted to first meet them.

"You okay?" The boy with the red baseball cap and blue turtleneck asked. Penny noted with interest his Liverpool accent.

"Um, yeah, I think so."

Penny struggled to her feet, with the help of the little girl, who ran over to her.

"Those horrible men," she said with a frown, "they could've ruined your beautiful outfit."

She appraised Penny with admiring eyes. "You've got to give me the name of your stylist."

Penny smiled, some of the tension leaving the air. Her eyes flitted to the rigid figure with his back to her.

"Is it true you have a sledgehammer?"

Penny's attention returned to the boy with the baseball cap. He was standing with his hands behind his back, and smiled at her, his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth.

"Um, yeah. I do."

"Can I see it?" the boy asked eagerly.

"Sure."

Penny reached into her pocket and drew out a sledgehammer three times the size of her. She gave it to the boy who weighed it in his hands.

"Faboooo," he said in awe, and then proceeded to use it on various objects in Plotz's office.

"That means he likes it," the little girl said in response to Penny's confused look.

"Oh."

"So, what's your name again?" the little girl asked.

"Penny. Penelope Gilmore, but I prefer Penny. Penelope's way too long."

"You think that's long? My name's Princess Angelina, Contessa, Louisa, Francesca, Banana, Fana, Bobesca the third."

"Yikes!"

"Hehe, I know. But you can call me Dot. Not Dottie though – I hate Dottie – Call me Dottie and you die."

Penny nodded. "Understood."

"This is my brother Wakko," Dot said. The boy with the baseball cap, paused mid-flow of smashing a bookcase.

"Pleased to meet ya," he said with a salute, and continued smashing.

"Likewise!" Penny called over the noise.

"And this is my brother Yakko," Dot said, motioning to the still stationary back. "But I gather you two have already met."

"Yeah… Hey Yakko," Penny said, seeing no point in delaying the inevitable. "Long time no see."

Yakko slid down off the desk, his back still to her. He sighed and his body slumped, but then he stood straight again; tall, defiant. No doubt he was preparing to do something dramatic.

Penny braced herself.

Yakko turned, his mouth open, ready to speak.

Then he saw her...

His body slumped forward, his jaw dropped and his eyes were wide in shock.

"Hellooooooo nurse!" He gasped softly

This might not be such a bad idea after all.

**Sorry this chapter's so long and nothing much seems to be happening but I'll try and get things moving along in the next chapter, which will be coming up pronto. So we now know Yakko's reaction, but what about Penny's? Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 4 Then again, maybe not

**Chapter 4 - Then again, maybe not**

Penny smiled politely, though she started to wonder why Yakko was staring at her for so long.

Growing up seemed to have done him some good.

He was still wearing those ridiculous khaki trousers, and they were still far too big for him. But in retrospect, they kinda suited him. Not much else of him had changed; he'd grown much taller, slightly broader, and he looked…well…cute!

Penny took a double take. Had Yakko always been cute? She didn't remember that! All she remembered was the annoying yakking, the incessant poking, the constant insults, the ferocious fights and the occasional wedgie prank.

Yakko had definitely not been cute when he was younger; or had she just never noticed?

Dot meanwhile, had sauntered over to her brother, and with a knowing smile on her face, started poking him.

"Oh, big brother, dear," she said gently, "time to come back to earth… Come on now, you're embarrassing poor Penny."

But Yakko was still in a daze. Penny was freaking gorgeous!

When did this happen? And, more importantly: why hadn't he been informed sooner?

"Wakko," Dot said with the air of a patient mother. "Our big brother has gone into cloud cuckoo land. Could you fetch him back, please?"

Wakko giggled uncontrollably. Even he knew what was going on.

Approaching Yakko from behind, he swiftly whammed him with the sledgehammer; then promptly returned it to Penny, who took it back, looking completely bewildered.

Yakko fell to the ground, stars circling his head. But he jumped up again in quick recovery.

"Right! Hi Penny," he said, casually approaching her, his expression full of charm and confidence. "It HAS been a long time. How you been these last 9 years?"

Penny slid her sledgehammer back in her pocket.

"Not bad. Been living in an old farmhouse with my dad's old servant Benji, keeping my identity a secret, and living constantly under the threat of bad guys finding and kidnapping me. You?"

Yakko smiled. "Pretty good. My parents procreated more, as you can see;" He motioned to his siblings; "And, we've been living in a water tower in these studios. We did return to Warnerstock at one point, and got rid of old Saladbar, or whatever his name was, but he came back and burnt the whole kingdom down, so we ended up back here: doing cartoons, playing and stirring up as much trouble as we possibly can."

He said this last part with pride and puffed out his chest, making Penny giggle.

'Aaahhhh! What a beautiful sound,' he thought dreamily.

"If you don't mind me saying so, Penny," he continued, after a moment, "You're not quite how I remember you."

"How do you mean?" Penny asked curiously.

"Well, for one thing, you're far more beautiful than I remember."

As he said this, Yakko moved his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner, and Penny turned scarlet.

"Well… I wouldn't go that far," she mumbled awkwardly, trying to hide her face. She'd never been called beautiful before… She kinda liked it!

"No, seriously," Yakko insisted, "that's why I was gaping at you like an idiot just there, it was such a shocker! It's like the transformation of the ugly duckling into a beautiful swan."

Everyone in the room froze. Dot's jaw dropped like an anvil.

He DID NOT just say that! Did he?

"Erm, ugly duckling?" Penny said with an irritated twitch. "Are you saying I was ugly back then?"

"Well, I'm not gonna lie to you, Penny," Yakko continued, obliviously, "You definitely were NOT a looker. Your nose kept running like a candle – that was gross. Your hair kept doing this weird frizzy thing every time you were outside, and you had more freckles than a ginger-haired geek."

Penny's nostrils flared in anger. She had never considered herself a cute baby; which was why she paid so much attention to her looks now. But it also made her very sensitive of ANY references made about her infant looks.

"Well, you weren't exactly the cutest kid on the block either, you know!"

Wakko cautiously snuck under the table, but Dot stood her ground, her hands on her hips and an "I knew this was gonna happen," expression on her face.

"Oh, don't take it like that," Yakko replied. He realised he'd made a mistake, but had not lost any of his cool. "It could've been worse – It could've been the other way round."

"And if that were the case," Penny retorted, "you would've remained the obnoxious little squirt you had been back then?"

"No, I – "

"So, the only reason you're being nice to be right now, is because you think I'm pretty?"

Penny looked like she was going to explode. "You are the shallowest, most arrogant twit I have ever met!"

"Twit!"

It was Yakko's turn to get angry now.

"You heard me!" Penny rolled her sleeves up, preparing for a fight.

"Sorry, for a moment I thought I was talking to an actual person there," Yakko said, squaring up to face her, "but my mistake. I seem to have awakened the beast."

Penny growled and yanked out her sledgehammer.

"See! There it is, right there!" Yakko cried pointing at her. "THAT'S the Penny I remember! The devil child!"

They were circling each other now in predatory fashion.

"Guys, cut it out," Wakko pleaded from under the table.

"Yeah, we were getting along so well, there," Dot piped in.

"You haven't changed at all," Penny spat, "You're still the same annoying little worm that talks so much crap you could bore a fly!"

"Yeah, well, you HAVE changed," Yakko returned, "you're much, much worse than when you were little. You've evolved into a Dr Jekyll, Mr Hyde hybrid. And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the Mr Hyde!"

"Why you big – "

"Bring it on – "

The door to the office flew open and several pairs of hands grabbed at them, and tore them apart.

Mr Plotz looked aghast at his desecrated office.

"Who the hell did all this?" He cried.

Wakko crawled out from under desk and shrugged his shoulders.

"Got me," he said innocently.

Scratchansniff and Dot pulled Yakko back to a couch beside the window, and tried to calm him down, while Benji held onto Penny, his giant hands completely immobilising her; though it didn't stop her from screaming.

"Let me at him! Let me at him! I'm gonna skin him alive and use his fur as a rug! C'mon, Benji, this isn't fair let me go!"

Benji sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

Nothing had changed.

* * *

><p>Izma had been pacing up and down her lair for hours. Her employer had been breathing down her neck every hour, on the hour, and it was only after she "politely" pointed out to him, that he was causing disruption with his constant check ups, that he finally left her in peace to think.<p>

Yet, still she could think of no way of finding the child. She didn't even know where to begin.

In a corner of the room, Harold snored loudly.

"Harold!"

Harold jumped in fright and clung to the light on the ceiling. Izma looked up at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I disturb you?"

"Sorry, Izma," Harold said, climbing gingerly down, "But you kept me up past my bedtime the other night, and I've been working flat out ever since with no rest. I need to sleep!"

"You'll be in eternal sleep if you don't shut up," Izma grumbled with a threatening glare. But Harold was not to be thwarted.

"Come on, Izma. It's not healthy, all this working. You're no good to anyone if you make yourself sick. Oh! I know! Why don't I make you some camomile tea and bring out your fluffy pyjamas? That'll relax you."

"I can't!" Izma hissed, "I can't rest until I find this girl! It's ridiculous! All the powers of the dark arts at my command, and I can't find this one girl! It's eating away at my brain like piranha."

"Ooh, that sounds painful."

Izma ignored him, and looked at the clock. It was going into late evening.

"And where the hell is Lucy," she grumbled, "how dare she make me wait. When I get my hands on her I'll… You DEINIFITELY did send for her?" She rounded on Harold who shrank back.

"Yes, definitely, definitely," he said in a squeaky voice.

"Because the last time you said that, you went to the wrong place, and I ended up being delivered a life-size inflatable Marilyn Munroe."

"Oh, yeah! I've still got that somewhere."

"HAROLD!"

At that moment, there was a soft knock at the door. Taking advantage of the distraction, Harold ran over and opened it. A little girl came in, no more than seven years old. She was a dog-like creature, similar to the Warners, except that she had a pink button nose, sapphire blue eyes, and black hair in a long bob style that shone cosmic blue under the light. She wore a simple, grey tunic with a silver belt, black leggings and little black booties. On her head, she wore a little French berry.

She shuffled in timidly; it was clear she would rather be anywhere else but here.

"You're late, Lucy," said Izma, towering over her.

"I'm sorry Izma, I – "

"You know I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Yes, ma'am, I – "

"If you turn up this late again, I'll throw you in the chest. Understand?"

Lucy shivered at the mention of the chest and nodded her head furiously.

"Yes, ma'am, I understand. I'm sorry – it won't happen again."

"Good."

Izma took her arm and pulled her towards her desk, which was covered with various scrolls and magical apparatus.

"Now," she said, "I have a little job for you. A little challenge for your unique talents."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Our latest employer is searching for some kind of treasure, or weapon, I don't know which. But he believes it is in the possession of a young girl. I want you to find her."

"Yes ma'am."

"Her name is Princess Penelope Gilmore, though she could be hiding under some other name. She is the daughter of the King of Kallas Dawn, which was destroyed a few years ago. She could be anywhere – devote all your efforts to this, Lucy, I don't care what it takes."

Lucy cast her eyes to the ground. She looked tired, and neglected, and her body seemed to shrink smaller at the prospect of work.

"Well, don't just stand there! Go, Go!"

Lucy scrambled away at full speed.

"And don't come back till you find her!" Izma's voice chased after her in the night.

* * *

><p>"WHAAAHAAAAHAAHAAAAA!"<p>

"Oh for crying out loud!" Yakko exclaimed in exasperation. "How long has she been going on for?"

Wakko looked at five watches on his wrist.

"Two hours, twenty seven minutes."

"What?"

"TWO HOURS AND TWENTY SEVEN MINUTES!"

"Seriously!"

It was night time now, and after a very eventful day, the Warners had taken Penny to the water tower. It was there that Benji had decided to say goodbye.

He made it quick, his poor old heart unable to bear it, for he loved Penny dearly; and he left blubbering in the back of the taxi.

The result was, Penny was inconsolable and had been sprawled out on the living room couch, bawling her eyes out ever since.

"Will you chuck it?" Yakko yelled, "ever heard of a phone? It's not like he's dead!"

All this did, was make Penny cry louder. Yakko pulled at his ears in frustration.

"Back off Yakko!" Dot screeched, making him jump. She was carrying a tray with a teapot, cups and saucers, and food.

"Oh, great! Is this what it's gonna be like having her here?" Yakko asked, "Her crying like a baby, and you constantly at my back? I know her game – she's just doing this to get some attention. She's just a spoilt little brat!"

"Go away!" Penny wailed at him, "Leave me alone! I don't care what you think! Go away, go away!"

"Fine!"

Yakko stomped out the room, and over Penny's crying, they heard his door slam violently shut.

Dot knelt on the floor beside her. "There, there, now," she said gently, "Don't pay any attention to Yakko, he just doesn't like crying – Doesn't know how to deal with people who cry. Cheer up now, it'll be okay."

She began setting out the cups and teapot on the coffee table. Wakko timidly climbed up on the arm of the couch, sitting directly above Penny's head. He looked about, wanting to help but not quite knowing how. In the end, he settled on tentatively patting her head. Gradually the crying dulled down to a pathetic whimper, though Penny still kept her face buried in the pillow.

"Hey," Wakko said, "If you want, I'll let you have a shot of my mallet? I got it all nice and shiny clean yesterday."

Penny looked up; her eyes were red and bloodshot, and tears still streamed down her face. Dot shook her head in sympathy; she was the expert on fake, attention-seeking crying, and this was definitely genuine.

Penny smiled at Wakko. "Thanks, Wakko," she whispered, wiping her eyes.

"Come on now," said Dot, "sit up and have some tea. I got toast, and muffins, and teacakes, and scones – although, you should know food here is on an "if you're not fast, you're last" basis. Trust me, Wakko eats the entire fridge. Literally!"

The rest of the evening went by pleasantly, and Penny, though not one hundred percent, was much better. When they finished, Wakko left them to go to his room, which he shared with Yakko. Dot pointed Penny in the direction of her own room, wanting to clean up first, before going to bed.

Dot's room was exactly as Penny had imagined: pink, stuffed with toys and completely girly. On her bed, was a mountain of toys, neatly stacked in order. Immediately beside this, was Penny's bed; neatly made, and completely bare. At least, that's what she thought. Coming closer, Penny saw with surprise, a teddy bear had been placed on her bed, with her name on a little placard wrapped round its neck.

Who would've done that?

Penny picked it up, and caressed it fondly. It looked remarkably like the teddy she had when she was little.

In its little paws, it held out to her, a tiny bunch of bluebells.


End file.
